You say it best when you say, nothing at all
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: La sonrisa de tu rostro, la sinceridad de tus ojos, la fuerza de tus manos... déjame saber que me necesitas


_Bonjour! Un pequeño Fic de la pareja que más amo GaLe_

_Espero que les guste_

_**Inspirado en la canción:**__ when you say nothing at all_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima-sama **_y la música es de_** Ronan Keating.**_

* * *

**GAJEEL POV**

* * *

Viernes, víspera de fin de semana en Fiore, todos esperan ansiosos el día de mañana para "descansar" en el gremio, pero… ¿Como se puede descansar aquí?

Por mi parte, no quiero que llegue nunca el día de mañana, maldita sea la hora que se me pasó esta idea por la cabeza.

**-Oi, camarera!-** dije llamando a la albina que se encontraba a unos metros limpiado algunos vasos

**-Gajeel, qué necesitas?-** preguntó con su característica sonrisa

**-Necesito dos cosas-** dejé el vaso sobre la barra **–Primero, otro vaso de cerveza-**

**-Aquí tienes-** dijo la Strauss dejando un vaso nuevo que rebosaba con el líquido amarillo **–y cuál es la otra?-**

**- Eh… bueno-** dije un poco dudoso descargando todo el contenido de su vaso en mi boca **–Necesito que me hagas un favor-**

**-COMOO?-** gritó el pelirrosa arrojando la mesa en el aire

-**QUE ERES UN DEBILUCHO!-** grito el cubito de hielo quitándose la remera y poniéndose en posición de ataque

**-Gray-sama! Sus pantalones!-** dijo Juvia señalando hacia sus piernas. En qué momento se los quitó?

**- Ahhhh! Dónde los tireé?-** gritó y corrió a buscarlos. Es que aquí todos tienen que gritar?

**-Vuelve aquí cobarde! Ahhhg… yo me quedé con las ganas de pelear… Ah! ya sé!-** giró hacia mi y me apuntó **–TUUUUU! PELEA CONMIGOOOO-**

**-Será un placer!-** dije levantándome del asiento y convirtiendo mi brazo derecho en hierro.

Era fácil esquivar algunos ataques, sabía que él no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque yo también hacía lo mismo, era prácticamente un juego de "ver quién era el más fuerte", no era necesario gastar mis fuerzas con él. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a dos amigas que platicaban entretenidamente, las miré de reojo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me sonrió; esos ojos marrones y esa sonrisa que tanto me…

**-Aaaggg!-** grité de dolor, el Salamander me había dado un buen golpe en el rostro

**-Jaja te distrajiste!-** se burló el come fuego que festejaba dando saltitos

**-Cállate Idiota!-** grité devolviendo el golpe con mucho más fuerza. No pienso quedar en ridículo frente a ella

**-Hey! Esa si fue de verdad!-** reclamó sobándose la cara **–Levy-chan! Gajeel es malo conmigooo!-** corrió hacia las chicas escondiéndose tras la más pequeña

**-Gajeel-kun! no seas malo con Natsu-kun!- **me reprocho

**-P_pe_pero yo no hice nada!-** intenté excusarme

**-Y tú! no seas un cobarde y no te escudes detrás de Le-chan-** dijo la conejita arrastrándolo de la oreja hasta una mesa

**-Lu-chan después seguimos hablando-** dijo la peliazul acercándose a mí **-te encuentras bien?-** preguntó acercándose demasiado **–Te sangra el labio-** posó una mano un mi mejilla

**-Ay!-** me quejé cuando ella pasó sus finos dedos sobre mi labio para limpiarlo

**-Perdón!, vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería para limpiarte esa herida-** dijo tomando mi mano y jalándola un poco

**-N_no hace falta, ya se curará solo-** dije soltando su mano y caminando lejos de ella **–El cobarde debo ser yo-** dije susurrando y me senté en una mesa donde estaban mi gato, la Niña y la minina blanca

**-Porqué dices eso Gajeel-nii?-** preguntó la pequeña junto a mí

**-Ehh? No es nada…-** recosté todo mi cuerpo en la silla y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, relamí mis labios, extrañaba el sabor de la sangre, desde que Salamander y la Conejita se volvieron pareja, él ya no buscaba pelea (mientras ella no esté si se metía en problemas), hasta creo que el cubito de hielo también extraña esas peleas. Volví mi vista a la pequeña maga, estaba sentada leyendo un libro grueso junto a esos dos idiotas, levantó la vista del libro y me miró, volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa me hace sentir tan tranquilo.

Ya era de noche, y como ya era costumbre, ella caminaba junto a mí, en todo el camino no cruzábamos palabras, pero no era necesario, el tenerla a mi lado era lo más preciado para mí

**-Gracias Gajeel-kun, buenas noches-** dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y entró a Fairy Hills

**-Buenas noches a ti también Enana-** salió de mis labios antes que cerrara la puerta **–Ehh… Enana… Te puedo preguntar algo?-**

**-Claro que sí!-** esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa hermosa sonrisa que me deja mudo

**-Ehh…-** me rasqué la nuca al no saber que decirle, como puedo decirte que solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo? **–No faltes mañana-** asentió y cerró la puerta, me di un golpe mental, ni siquiera era una pregunta!, soy un idiota, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, mañana seria un día muuuuy largo

Sábado, fin de semana en Fiore, todos esperan ansiosos el concierto de la Camarera, las luces se apagaron y el telón pasó frente al escenario, los reflectores alumbraron al cantante vestido con un traje blanco y lentes de sol.

Sí, el cantante era yo.

**-Vamos Gajeel-kun!**- escuché el grito de Juvia dándome apoyo desde el público

Miré a todo el publico y no la encontré, le había dicho que no falte

**-Canta de una buena vez!-** sonó otro grito que no identifique de quién fue.

Empecé a tocar las notas en la guitarra:

**_It's amazing _**  
**_How you can speak _**  
**_Right to my heart _**  
**_Without saying a word, _**  
**_You can light up the dark _**  
**_Try as I may _**  
**_I could never explain _**  
**_What I hear when _**  
**_You don't say a thing _**

Algunos aplausos y silbidos no se dejaron esperar.

**_The smile on your face _**  
**_Lets me know _**  
**_That you need me _**  
**_There's a truth _**  
**_In your eyes _**  
**_Saying you'll never leave me _**  
**_The touch of your hand says _**  
**_You'll catch me _**  
**_Whenever I fall _**  
**_You say it best _**  
**_When you say _**  
**_Nothing at all _**

La busqué de vuelta con la mirada, no estaba…

_**All day long **_  
_**I can hear people **_  
_**Talking out loud **_  
_**But when you hold me near **_  
_**You drown out the crowd **_  
_**Try as they may **_  
_**They can never define **_  
_**What's been said **_  
_**Between your **_  
_**Heart and mine**_

Me desconecté del público, y solo me dediqué a cantar…

**_The smile on your face _**  
**_Lets me know _**  
**_That you need me _**  
**_There's a truth _**  
**_In your eyes _**  
**_Saying you'll never leave me _**  
**_The touch of your hand says _**  
**_You'll catch me _**  
**_Whenever I fall _**  
**_You say it best _**  
**_When you say _**  
**_Nothing at all_**

En mi mente solo te tenía a ti, tu sonrisa, tus ojos marrones, tu piel tal suave y clara, todo en ti es perfecto…

**_You say it best _**  
**_When you say _**  
**_Nothing at all _**  
**_You say it best _**  
**_When you say _**  
**_Nothing at all_**

Estaba actuando como tonto, pedí a la Camarera para cantar este día, incluso tuve que confesarle que era para ti, solo para que no estés aquí para escucharme…

_**The smile on your face **_  
_**The truth in your eyes **_  
_**The touch of your hand **_  
_**Let's me know **_  
_**That you need me**_

Terminé la canción y bajé del escenario sin decir nada, escuchaba el aplauso de todos, les gustó la canción, me dirigí tras el escenario y dejé mi guitarra recostada por la pared. Te había dicho que no faltes, me di la vuelta y parpadeé varias veces, ahí estabas, con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco.

**-Ena…- ** no pude decir nada porque pusiste tus dedos sobre mis labios, te acercaste a mí, apartaste tus dedos para dar paso a tus labios, esos labios que tanto soñé besar; nada de lo que soñé se compara al sabor de tus labios, rodeaste tus brazos por mi cuello, noté que estabas en las puntas de tus pies para poder alcanzarme, reí y te abracé para tenerte a mi altura, te apartaste de mí y me sonreíste, con esa sonrisa que me hace sentir mil cosas

**- You say it best when you say, nothing at all-** susurré y te volví a besar.

* * *

Me encanta esta música... lo escuche y me dije a mi misma

-Mi Misma! has un fic de esta música!-

-Pero no puedo, tengo que hacer mi tarea-

-Te he dicho **AHORA!**- (con aura asesina)

Me estaba pidiendo tan amablemente que no pude decir que no y aquí esta X3

_**Agradecimientos:**_

- A mi Enana... gracias por las correcciones

- A Mirajane... Por dar su lugar para que Gajeel cante

- A Gajeel... Por dar lo mejor de el para cantar

No olviden... Gajeel-kun se enojara si no dejan reviews X3 se esforzó mucho en aprender la música

* * *

**PD:** Este fic esta dedicado a **kyonmercer**. Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado X3 _aishiteru _


End file.
